The other
by GaaLee
Summary: AU do filme "A quinta onda". Gaalee. Lee acorda em um quarto desconhecido sem saber o que aconteceu.


Aqui estou eu postando algo novo depois de milênios sem sequer pensar nesse casal...

Gente, eu queria dizer que estou envergonhada por ter escrito um AU do filme "A quinta onda" sobre GaaLee, mas... Eu não estou. Eu adorei aquele filme, por mais que o final tenha deixado a desejar um pouco.

Bem, após tanto tempo e Naruto inclusive ter terminado, Lee ter tido um filho (que eu muito suspeito ser do Gaara, quer dizer, olha aqueles olhos!), eu reencontrei minha vontade de escrever e hm, vou admitir que já tenho diversas histórias só esperando para serem colocadas aqui.

Esta é a primeira delas (e é bem nada a ver, como todas as outras xD).

Eu não editei essa história o suficiente e tenho certeza que tem erros bizarros ai no meio, mas por favor me perdoem, eu sinto que não posso e não quero perder mais tempo sem postar nada...

Espero que alguém desfrute disso aqui!

* * *

Aquela era a segunda onda.

A primeira cortou todo o tipo de comunicação entre as pessoas e também qualquer coisa que utilizasse eletricidade ou sinais eletromagnéticos; em suma, a população mundial havia retrocedido diversos anos de progresso e agora todos eram obrigados a viver quase como se estivessem na era da pedra.

Ao menos, era como Naruto, Sakura, Tenten e Shikamaru viam a situação. Lee já achava que só deveriam se esforçar um pouco para conseguirem sobreviver e ainda tirarem o máximo de proveito das presentes circunstâncias.

"Tsk, sobrancelhudo, eu não sei como você consegue ficar animado quando estamos sendo atacados por aliens!"

Naruto exclamou de modo um tanto irritado enquanto se forçava a continuar caminhando.

Já não era mais viável viver na cidade, visto que não existiam recursos, por isso o grupo de amigos tinha se mudado para um acampamento de sobreviventes localizado no meio de uma floresta.

As coisas não eram fáceis por lá, mas ao menos tinham comida e água potável.

"Naruto-kun, se nós perdemos a esperança agora, não vamos conseguir chegar muito longe."

O Rock disse, ajudando Shikamaru a puxar um carrinho com diversas garrafas cheias de água do rio próximo ao acampamento.

Aquele era o único jeito de tentarem ficar vivos.

"Isso é tudo muito problemático..." Shikamaru coçou a nuca, soando cansado e sem muita paciência. "Quanto tempo falta até chegarmos?"

Tenten olhou para cima, vendo se reconhecia algumas das árvores pelas quais estavam passando, afinal, ela já tinha decorado o caminho de tanto que iam até o rio buscar água.

"Acho que uns 30 minutos."

Ela anunciou, saltando sobre algumas pedras.

O sol brilhava no céu e era possível ouvir pássaros cantando; se não soubessem que uma nave alien estava parada em algum lugar do céu, naquele momento seria possível até pensar que as coisas continuavam normais.

"Outros", era como as pessoas chamavam os aliens, criaturas que de repente apareceram na Terra e decidiram atacar usando um equipamento de alta tecnologia que era capaz de manipular e alterar qualquer coisa terrestre, por isso estavam sem energia, por isso estavam ali procurando por suprimentos.

Não se sabia exatamente o que os aliens queriam, mas era evidente que eles não tinham interesse em manter os humanos vivos, embora os diversos sobreviventes estivessem lutando para poderem continuar existente.

Aquilo era como um filme de ficção cientifica, realmente. Só faltava o momento que os extraterrestres iriam descer da nave e finalmente anunciar suas verdadeiras intenções.

Era sabido que eles atacavam por "ondas", porém, até então, ninguém sabia o que esperar da segunda.

"Vocês sentiram isso?"

Sakura de repente perguntou, parando de andar e olhando para trás, em seguida ao redor de si mesma, observando as diversas árvores.

"Parecia um tremor..."

A de cabelos rosados murmurou, franzindo o cenho quando sentiu a terra abaixo de seus pés tremer de novo, mas um pouco mais forte do que antes.

Não fora necessário esperar mais do que um minuto para o grupo finalmente descobrir o que estava fazendo o solo se remexer daquela forma; água. Água por toda parte, uma gigantesca onda que vinha engolindo a floresta, os animais, tudo pelo caminho. O rio tinha transbordado repentinamente e agora sua fúria se estendia por todos os cantos.

"Corram!"

Naruto berrou, pegando Sakura pelo braço e a puxando para frente enquanto Lee e Shikamaru deixavam o carrinho para trás.

Tenten não perdeu tempo e subiu na árvore mais próxima, tentando escapar daquele tsunami em escala menor.

"Subam nas árvores também!"

E Lee tentou fazer isso, ele realmente tentou, mas a árvore mais próxima de si estava a alguns metros de distância e o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi correr alguns centímetros antes de ser atingido pela enorme onda de água gélida e escura.

* * *

O moreno foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo seu corpo inteiro pesado e dolorido; o que tinha acontecido?

Lee virou a cabeça para um lado e percebeu que estava em um lugar macio; uma cama, talvez?

Sua visão estava um tanto turva, mas ele conseguiu reconhecer que estava dentro de um quarto, um de paredes esbranquiçadas e com uma parede onde as cortinas estavam entreabertas.

Onde estava?

Lee imediatamente ficou com os sentidos em alerta.

Em tempos como aquele, onde o mundo estava literalmente acabando, já não era mais possível confiar em qualquer um, apesar que Lee sabia que boas almas ainda existiam.

Ele levou uma mão à cabeça enquanto se sentava lentamente no colhão, e foi aí que percebeu uma agulha em seu braço; alguém tinha lhe aplicado soro.

O Rock engoliu em seco enquanto olhava na direção da porta, percebendo que a mesma estava fechada. Pela falta de barulho ao redor, dava para perceber que não tinha pessoas por perto.

Lee finalmente juntou forças para remover a fina manta que cobria seu corpo, comprovando que estava mesmo ferido. Sua perna esquerda estava envolvida por uma faixa que inclusive continha pequenas manchas de sangue.

O que exatamente tinha acontecido? Se lembrava de ter sido levado pela água e seus amigos... Seus amigos, o que tinha acontecido com eles?!

"Eles estão de volta ao grupo de sobreviventes."

Uma voz séria de repente disse, Lee se assustando e olhando para a frente, na direção da porta, que estava aberta e revelava um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados.

Ele trajava roupas comuns e ao redor de seus olhos as olheiras pareciam tão profundas que inclusive adquiriram um tom negro.

"Como pode ter certeza?"

Não era que Lee não confiasse nem um pouco naquele sujeito, afinal, fora ele quem provavelmente lhe salvou, mas era de seus amigos que estavam falando ali.

O ruivo então soltou a maçaneta da porta e se aproximou alguns passos, ficando perto da cama onde Lee estava.

"Meus irmãos os levaram de volta."

E aquilo era muito interessante por duas coisas: isso significava que aquele ruivo não estava sozinho e bem, por que ninguém mais fora trazido até aquela casa?

Lee, no entanto, sentiu alivio ao saber que seus amigos estavam vivos e à salvo e se esqueceu de qualquer outro tipo de preocupação, inclusive recostando-se novamente contra os travesseiros e a cama.

Ele sentia que podia confiar no outro.

"Quem é você? Meu nome é Lee."

"Rock Lee. Vi na identidade dentro do seu bolso." O rapaz disse sem emoções pintando seu tom de voz, olhando o moreno de modo impassível. "Meu nome é Gaara."

Havia um ar um tanto macabro naquela situação, afinal, o quarto estava praticamente em penumbras a não ser pelos poucos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, mas Lee decidiu que iria acreditar em Gaara, afinal, se sentia seguro ali, inclusive, seu corpo começava a pesar novamente.

"Você machucou a perna, não vai poder se esforçar por pelo menos três dias."

O ruivo anunciou antes de olhar para a bolsa de soro, percebendo que ainda iria demorar um pouco até o conteúdo terminar.

"...Depois disso vou poder ir ver meus amigos?"

Lee questionou com os olhos semicerrados, percebendo como o ruivo lhe observava por alguns segundos antes de caminhar até a porta, seus passos ecoando pelo chão.

"Veremos."

* * *

Não era que Lee não confiasse em Gaara, ele realmente estava cuidando de si, lhe alimentando e trocando suas bandagens, sem contar que o ruivo sempre lhe respondia, mas o Rock estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Três dias tinham se passado e o moreno inclusive se sentia bem o suficiente para andar, conseguindo caminhar pela casa sem muitos problemas, mas fazia três dias que vinha perguntando a Gaara se podia ir até seus amigos e o ruivo continuava se esquivando, isso sem contar que nenhum dos supostos irmãos do ruivo tinham aparecido por ali.

Uma parte da mente do Rock estava começando a se perguntar se eles eram mesmo reais, mas ele se recusava a duvidar tanto de quem tinha lhe salvo a vida.

Naquela manhã em particular, Gaara havia saído para coletar algumas verduras da horta no quintal, deixando Lee sozinho dentro da casa. Verdade seja dita, aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas era a primeira que o Rock se aventurava até o quarto do ruivo.

Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo (talvez estivesse querendo se conectar mais com o outro?), mas ali estava, andando pelo chão de madeira, usando roupas que o próprio ruivo tinha lhe emprestado.

O quarto de Gaara era simples como ele mesmo, sem muitos enfeites, apenas alguns vasos com cactos perto da janela, um armário provavelmente cheio de roupas, a cama e mais uma mesa onde um computador praticamente inútil jazia.

Lee não pôde evitar de sorrir enquanto caminhava por ali, por vezes tendo de mancar um pouco por causa da dor em sua perna, e foi então que ele pisou em uma taboa solta, o pedaço de madeira rangendo e inclusive saindo um pouco do lugar.

Curioso. Seria aquilo uma espécie de esconderijo secreto?

Lee era uma pessoa cheia de modos e tendia a respeitar todos, porém, ele não pôde evitar de se abaixar ao perceber um tecido verde escondido ali.

O que era aquilo?

O Rock foi pegando as coisas escondidas ali, _suas_ coisas. Gaara tinha dito que a mochila que carregava tinha sumido, provavelmente levada pela água, mas ali estava ela, enfiada dentro de um buraco no chão.

Ali dentro tinha coisas pessoais, sem contar algumas armas que Lee viera usando não só para se defender, como também para conseguir sobreviver no meio de uma floresta.

"Você finalmente encontrou..."

Lee se assustou ao escutar aquela voz; Gaara.

O ruivo simplesmente fechou a porta e a trancou, se aproximando do moreno vagarosamente.

O moreno chegou a se levantar, segurando a mochila e dando um passo para trás.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém sabia que tinha algo de errado.

"Gaara... Por que estava escondendo minhas coisas?"

Uma das características de Lee era ser direto, coisa que às vezes lhe metia em confusão.

"Não queria que fosse embora." O ruivo simplesmente revelou, sabendo que não tinha problemas em falar a verdade, afinal, Lee agora mal tinha chances de escapar.

"A terceira onda começou e você não tem mais para onde ir. Se tivesse partido antes, estaria morto."

Era simples assim.

"Mas... Gaara, e meus amigos? E seus irmãos?!"

Porém, para Lee, não era tão simples; Naruto e os outros estavam lá fora ainda, sob o ataque impiedoso dos aliens.

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Meus irmãos são como eu..."

O ruivo então se aproximou um pouco mais, percebendo com certa satisfação que dessa vez Lee não fugiu.

"O que quer dizer?"

Porém, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Lee se viu sendo levado contra o chão por uma força tão grande que lhe fez perder a consciência, mas sendo capaz de sentir o que pareciam grãos e areia contra sua pele.

* * *

O moreno acordou com o corpo pesado e dolorido, sem saber o que tinha ocorrido.

Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente, olhando ao redor e conseguindo reconhecer que estava em um quarto, porém os detalhes ele não fora capaz de diferenciar, visto que sua visão estava turva.

Lee levou uma mão até a própria cabeça, percebendo que tinha uma agulha em seu braço, o que só podia significar que...

"Gaara."

O Rock imediatamente se recordou dos últimos acontecimentos, se forçando a se levantar da cama em que estava.

Precisava escapar, devia sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não podia mais confiar no ruivo, não tinha como continuar naquela casa na companhia de alguém que provavelmente tinha planos de lhe matar. Inclusive, existia a possibilidade dele ter acabado com todos seus amigos, isso se eles tinham mesmo sobrevivido...

Lee tentou ir até a porta, porém uma forte dor em sua perna lhe fez ir direto para o chão; mas ela não tinha se recuperado?!

O barulho que causou provavelmente atraiu a atenção do ruivo, pois em questão de segundos foi possível escutar a porta sendo destrancada, dela emergindo a figura de Gaara.

Ele ainda usava roupas comuns, mas em seu rosto, que costumava ser livre de emoções, havia um sorriso cruel e um brilho de insanidade em seus olhos esverdeados.

"Agora não vai mais conseguir fugir, não é, Lee?"

E o moreno viu com tremendo horror como areia se levantava ao redor dos pés do ruivo.

Ele era um "outro".

* * *

Creepy Gaara é creepy.

(Eu gosto de todos os estágios da personalidade dele~)

Obrigada por terem lido e até a próxima!


End file.
